ISaw Him First
iSaw Him First is the season premiere of Season 2 of iCarly and the 26th episode overall. This episode also has an extended version which is only available on the iCarly DVD Season 2, Volume 1. Plot Carly and Sam both develop a crush on Freddie's "nerd" friend and member of the AV club, Shane. When they cannot decide who should date him, they hold a contest where the first one to kiss him gets to date him. The girls try ways to get him to kiss him but couldn't because they were interrupted. Meanwhile, Spencer hires a repairman to fix the elevator, but the repairman proves to be no help at all, because he's just a dancer. Shane accidentally falls from the iCarly studio to the basement, because of the broken elevator, after he finds out that Sam and Carly are competing for him. While in the hospital, Carly kisses him after everyone else leaves the room, then sighs and says "I win!" Trivia *Sam seems to be a "professional" liar in iRocked the Vote, but here, she couldn't come up with a lie to Carly (maybe Carly knows if Sam is lying or truthful). Also, in iWill Date Freddie, Carly says that Sam doesn't lie, contradicting what she states in iRocked the Vote. There is a possibility that Sam learned to lie after this episode because she wasn't able to lie to Carly, or that she was already a "professional liar" in both iWill Date Freddie and here, but just can't lie to her two friends. *This is the second episode which mentions Sam and the trombone. She plays one in this episode, but not very well, and in iHatch Chicks she mentions that she had taken "two miserable years" of trombone lessons. *Even though this is the first episode of Season 2 that was aired, the production code is 204 and iGo to Japan's production code is 201-203, meaning that iGo to Japan was filmed first. *Very early on, in the first season of iCarly, Nathan Kress was given a pair of very large platform shoes to wear, to make up the height difference between himself and Miranda Cosgrove. When the second season began, the shoes were no longer needed, as he had grown to about the same height as Miranda. By the third season, he was actually somewhat taller, as was seen in ISpeed Date, when she rested her head on his shoulder. *Shane is played by James Maslow, who later appeared on the show Big Time Rush as James. Interestingly, the character of James flirts with Miranda Cosgrove in the episode "Big Time Christmas". *In this episode, it is revealed that Carly wears "helping" bras when she wants to attract boys' attention. *Freddie's voice is deeper in the episode and onward, due to Nathan Kress going through puberty. *Starting from this episode, Carly doesn't wear her bangs up in twists anymore. *This is one of the three episodes until now where Carly and Sam fight, the others being iDon't Want to Fight and iQuit iCarly. This is also the only time Freddie doesn't try to get the two to make up. *This episode is one of the five episodes to have an extended edition, the others being iPilot, iCarly Saves TV, iSaved Your Life and iParty with Victorious. *The song played in the ending credits, while they were brushing their teeth, was sung by Amy Diamond. Goofs *When Carly and Sam were agreeing about the conditions of their "contest", Sam said, "I enjoy lips to lips", but she hadn't actually kissed anyone before, as discovered in iKiss, which aired 9 episodes later. This may have been wishful thinking on Sam's part. *The freight elevator that serves the Shays' apartment and the iCarly studio has exterior doors on each floor that appear to be made of studded metal. It also has in inner door that appears to be a gate of green-painted wooden slats - this inner door should be part of the elevator car and go up and down with it. However when Shane falls down the elevator shaft, as he falls through the main floor of the apartment the green inner gate is seen hanging down from the top of elevator shaft opening, even though the elevator car is not there. *Shane would've died if he fell that far down in real life. *Carly says "I win" at the end of the episode, after she kissed Shane. However, Carly says that he should kiss them to win when she was telling Sam the rules. Extensions *When Carly asks Shane to rehearse with her, he says "Doesn't Freddie live across the hall?" and Carly replies, "Yeah, but he's not that good an actor." *When Carly and Shane are rehearsing the play she made, she lies and tells him that she has modeling jobs. *During the scene where Sam lies to the nurse about her being Rebecca Berkowitz, she is actually shown in the extended edition. *When the pizza delivery-man arrives at Spencer's house to give him his pizza, he steals his lamp while Spencer hurls pizza at him. *In the scene when Shane arrives at the door and then they rehearse, we see Carly setting everything up before she answers the door. *Before Carly goes upstairs to Shane and says I'm back we see Carly answer the door and Spencer is there and Carly says "I can't believe the elevator is still broken". And then Spencers says "Me Too" and we see Spencer sweating a lot. *While Carly and Sam argue after Sam catches Carly and Shane about to kiss, Freddie walks in the room and Shane asks him what is wrong with the girls. Freddie tells him "They're a mess". Quotes Sam: Why does your voice sound deeper? Freddie: I don't know, puberty? Carly: Shane Do you think it'd be crazy if I ask him out? Sam: Um... Well, no. It's just-- Carly: You think I'm being too pushy? Too desperate? Sam: No. Carly: Well, tell me what you're thinking! Sam: I'' was thinking about asking him out. '''Carly': Oh. Um... Sam: Yeah? Carly: I think the only way to be fair here is to honor the Girl Code. Sam: So whoever saw him first-- Carly: --gets to date him. Sam: Agreed. Carly: Good. Sam and Carly: So I'm gonna ask him out. Carly: Did you feel his arm muscles? Sam: No. Carly: Oh. Well, they're large. Sam: You didn't feel his arm muscles! Carly: very fast Yes, I did, too! He told me that he can beat his dad in arm wrestling, and I said, "No way," and he said, "Oh, no, it's true," and I said, "Wow, you must be really strong," and he said, "Well, I work out a little bit," and I said, "Really?" And he said, "Yeah, you wanna feel my biceps?" And I said, "Sure, I do," and so I felt them, and they felt awesome. Sam ': Wouldn't it be easier to just write "I'm desperate" on your forehead? '''Carly : '''You take that back! '''Sam ': No you take that back! 'Carly ': Take what back?! 'Sam ': I don't know, just take it back! '''Carly : I'm out of here! (walks out, and then back in) This is my house! Carly: Well, I don't care because I have a date with Shane tonight. Sam: Obviously. Carly: What's that supposed to mean? Sam: Why don't you ask your new helping bra? Freddie: a cookie ''Mhmm, who made 'em? '''Carly': Sam. Freddie: out the cookie Carly: It's okay. She didn't put anything bad in them. Freddie: Yeah, but when was the last time Sam washed her hands? slowly puts her cookie (and Freddie puts the remains of his cookie) back on the plate Freddie: Carly Why don't you let Sam date Shane and you date someone else? Carly: Why? Freddie: Cause I'm lonely and available. sits at a kissing booth. Freddie walks up, puckering his lips slightly. Sam: Not for nine billion dollars. Freddie: Don't worry, I don't wanna kiss you. But I do want you to win the Shane contest. Sam: You don't want me to win, you just want Carly to lose. Freddie: THAT IS...true. Shane: ''Carly and Sam fight over him, yells: GIRLS!!! ''and Sam stop fighting I don't know what's up with you two, but I've had enough of it! I've seen girls get competitive over a guy before, but you two are out of control! Sam: ''Shane going to the broken elevator: But Shane! '''Shane: '''You girls call me when you two learn to be a little more... '''Carly: '''NO!!! '''Shane: 'screams: ''...MATUUUUUUUURRRRREEEE!!!!!!!! ''in the next shot hears him land followed by a high-pitched squeal Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Who did SHANE really like best? Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 201 Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premiere Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Images